oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Fukuoka Koharu
; A Tattered Spire: Miss Super Duper explains to Daddy L. Legs that she is a Rear Admiral(former) | relatives = | residence = | alias = "Miss Super Duper" (ミススパードゥパー, Misu Supaa Dupaa) (former) | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = | age = | bounty = 75,000,000 | status = Active | birth = | height = 3'9" | dfbackcolor = AA2647 | dftextcolor = AAE147 | dfname = Bachi no ACE | dfename = Buzz ACE | dfmeaning = Sound of floating electricity | dftype = Artificial }} Fukuoka Koharu,The Labyrinth of Wano: Miss Super Duper is re-named "Koharu" by Daddy L. Legs. formerly known by her alias, Miss Super Duper, is a dragonfly fairy and a member of the Black Widow Pirates. She was formerly a enlisted with the , and one of the few survivors of the assault on Lucis Island by the Black Widow Pirates.A Tattered Spire: Miss Super Duper appears alongside other Marine survivors following the attack on Lucis Island After her month-long imprisonment within Wano Country, Koharu was eventually integrated into the Black Widow Pirates as a member of their Yokai division. However, despite her position, Koharu almost solely serves as Legs' "Jijo" (侍女, Jijo, lit. "Lady attendant").The Awakening: Koharu symbolically declares her allegiance to the Black Widow Pirates. Appearance While Koharu's true age is unknown, she is almost impossible to differentiate from an extremely small child. She has a very petite and delicate looking frame, and is said to barely be above waist-height on an average woman.The Labyrinth of Wano: Miss Super Duper is seen as waist-height on Momo. Koharu possesses lightning yellow eyes and hair, and is capable of sprouting dragonfly wings from her shoulder blades whenever she wishes or whenever she is under the influence of liquid moonlight. After she was imprisoned by Daddy L. Legs, she was forced to trade in her Marine attire with a standard red silk kimono with a turquoise trim and a variety of floral designs across the chest. In addition, she now wears her hair up into two round buns on either side of her head. MSD Full.png|"Miss Super Duper"'s full appearance in Marine attire Personality Koharu seems to be a rather level-headed individual at most times, although her emotions do seem to get the best of her at times. Koharu appears to have a bit of a childish temper, as evidenced by her frustration that Legs was "patronizing her" and would not take their apparent fight seriously.The Negotiations: Miss Super Duper becomes frustrated after Legs refuses to acknowledge her in a serious manner She was also rather easily moved by Legs' story to the point of tears, showing that she does indeed operate on a rather child-like spectrum of emotions and thoughts. In addition, Koharu seems to consider herself to be a proficient analyst of people's histories and intentions. She openly shared her "opinions" on the true intentions of Daddy L. Legs in regards to her rise to power, and made ruthless and offensive assumptions that she described in a great amount of detail.Sweet Dreams!: Koharu makes several ruthless assumptions from Legs' backstory. History Abilities Physical Much like other fairies, when Koharu is without moonlight for a prolonged period of time, she will grow gradually weaken and eventually fall unconscious and die. Haki Devil Fruit Due to certain set of abilities that she has displayed, Koharu has shown that she has eaten the , an Artificial Logia that allows her to create, manipulate, and maintain the physiology of lightning. Trivia References